All The Right Moves In All The Wrong Moments
by ArrowsAndInk
Summary: AU! Felicity is friends with Laurel who is dating Tommy who is best friends with Oliver who doesn't know who Felicity Smoak is. The pair are met with many awkward instances and grow closer because of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi guys, i just wanna say im sooooooooo sorry for anyone who read my "first" edition of this story. i was unaware until just a few moments ago that my story was, well, not my story. at least not the story i wrote. sorry also for the huge font, im still working out technical stuff. i am re uploading the ACTUAL story now. please read on and enjoy.

p.s. please comment and let me know if i should continue! i love hearing feedback!

Chapter 1 - The Storm

"Hey sorry Oliver but Laurel said she was gonna bring a friend last minute, so it's not gonna be just you me and Laurel." Tommy's voice came through the phone to Oliver's receiving ear.

"It's fine Tommy, it's not the end of the world. It'll be fun. What's her name?" Oliver inquired, sitting down on a wooden stool with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Felicity." Was Tommy's short answer.

"Cool. See you guys later. Should I bring anything in particular?"

"Just your handsome self." Tommy said the following in a whisper for he knew Laurel was in his presence, "You may want to bring some headphones though, the girls tend to talk... A lot."

"Haha alright. See you later." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Oh! One more thing, we were wondering if you could pick up Felicity from her place. I'll text you the address." Tommy said slightly hesitant.

"Sure." Was the final word before Oliver hung up. Almost immediately afterward a text from Tommy revealed her address and what she looked like because of a photo Tommy also sent him.

Felicity was a blonde haired, blue eyed woman with glasses that made her features pop. She was smiling and the little squint in her eyes made Oliver smile. He turned off his phone and finished up his coffee before heading upstairs.

Oliver walked into his room and started to undress. He put on a red plaid shirt and some jeans. He looked in his mirror and realized he looked like a weird lumberjack. He took off his clothes again, and again, and again until he decided on a plain white t-shirt and some cargo pants. He went back downstairs and slipped on his fluorescent green Nikes, grabbed his camel back, and made for the door.

Oliver pulled up in front of an apartment building and parked. He walked up the front steps, into the lobby, into the elevator, and up to the sixth floor. He walked down a hallway to apartment 8A. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard soft padding of feet towards the door and it swung open. Felicity was standing in front of him with her hair in her hands being pulled into a pony tail.

"Hi you must be Oliver. I'm Felicity, well you probably already knew that since you're picking me up and everything and now you know where I live so... I'm gonna stop before I start. Come in, I just need to put my shoes on and get a few other things then we can go." She turned her back and walked into a small kitchen. Oliver followed closing the door. He placed himself on her forest green couch and watched her rush around for about two minutes before they were out the door and in the elevator.

Oliver looked down and noticed her shoes, fluorescent pink Nikes identical to his own, but pink.

"Nice shoes." He mumbled under a chuckle. Felicity looked down and blushed. She looked towards his own and blushed even more.

"You're a green guy?" She asked.

"Yes." Was the smiling answer.

Felicity smiled and laughed. The elevator doors opened and the made their way to Oliver's car.

"Don't you ever listen to music?" Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled. "I do believe it or not." He turned on the radio. "Geronimo" by Sheppard came on and Felicity blushed, again.

Felicity blinked then started to sing along to the song to which Oliver replied with a mixture of laughter and song.

They pulled into a dusty parking lot where they could see the trail they would be hiking on. Laurel and Tommy weren't there yet so Oliver called Tommy to see how far away they were.

"Dude traffic's a bitch." Was the first thing Oliver heard when Tommy picked up the phone.

"Yup pretty much." Oliver replied smugly.

"We are at least a half hour away. Go on ahead on the trail. If we haven't caught up with you guys by the time you get to the willow tree, wait for us there." Tommy said very orderly. Almost as if Laurel was telling him exactly what to say.

"Looks like they're not gonna be here for a while. They said to just go ahead and if they haven't caught up to us by the time we reach the willow, we'll just wait there." Oliver said to Felicity after he hung up on Tommy.

They started down the trail and after about twenty minutes, the sky darkened from its earlier cloudless sky.

"Signs are showing its gonna rain soon." Felicity said. Oliver looked up.

"Yeah. It pours hard in this area too." Oliver pulled out his phone to call Tommy. "Hey Tommy, looks like we're in for some rain at the trail. If you aren't here yet, just head back home. Felicity and I will be fine."

"Ok Oliver. Maybe you guys will wanna come over and watch a movie after you get home? At least by that time it will be around eight." Tommy replied sullenly.

"Sounds good. See you then." He hung up then turned to a slightly frightened Felicity. "It's too late to turn back now. We should take refuge under the willow. It's just up ahead. Once the clouds clear, we can head back. Oh and Tommy invited us to watch a movie at his place with him and Laurel later tonight after this all blows over." Felicity merely nodded, gulped, and continued onward.

They reached the willow not a moment too soon. After they had sat down, the rain started to come down, gently at first but hard after a little while.

Felicity reached into her bag and pulled out a flashlight and an apple. "Get some sleep. You look exhausted I can tell. I'll wake you up if the storm clears while you're asleep." She said leaning against the tree and taking a bite of the apple.

Being that he was indeed exhausted from being at the gym for an extended amount of time this morning, Oliver took her offer and fell asleep.

"Oh my God! Oliver get up get up!" Oliver snapped up to see a dead snake next to Felicity's body. She was lifting up her shirt and examining a bite. Oliver was terrified. He looked at the snake to identify what kind it was, it was a rattle snake. Without a word, Oliver swooped down and started to suck out the venom from Felicity's exposed middle side. Felicity watched in horror, panting as some of the pain went away. Oliver's face became visible again and he spat out the venom and blood he had in his mouth. He went down once more to ensure he got every single drop of venom out of the wound. Now it was swollen and red, blood still poured out of it. Oliver quickly took off his shirt and ripped off a small piece of it. He took the small piece and soaked it in the rain. He lightly pressed it against the wound and told Felicity to hold it there. He wrapped the rest of his shirt around her small waist so it could apply constant pressure.

"Thank you." Felicity said starting to cry. She hugged Oliver and he hugged her right back. Felicity felt so warm in his embrace. He somehow moved them so she was sitting on his lap, curled up in his arms and he was holding her leaning against the tree.

"It's ok. You'll be fine now. The storm will pass in time and this will all be over." They stayed there until they both fell asleep.

When Oliver woke, Felicity was asleep and peaceful. He gently laid her down on the ground and inspected her wound. The bite was no longer visible nor bleeding but it was swollen. He removed his shirt from her waist and tossed the, now dry, bloody small piece in his backpack and put back on his non-bloodied shirt only to realize the hole he'd ripped was in the middle of the chest area. He took it off and stuffed it with the small piece in his backpack.

He looked around him and saw that the rain had stopped. He checked his phone, it was 6:27.

"Hey Felicity." Oliver spoke softly into the sleeping blondes ear. She fluttered her eyes open and then bolted up and instant regret washed all over her face. She fell back down into her sleeping position holding her swollen injury. "Hey hey hey, take it easy. The rain stopped. We can go home." Felicity looked relieved. Oliver put on both of their backpacks and helped Felicity stand up.

When they reached the car, Oliver said, "Do you want me to take you home?" Felicity shook her head.

"No I wanna actually get some fun out of this trip. Let's stick to the plan and go to Tommy's." Oliver smiled at her endurance.

"Hey! You made it! Cool. Um Oliver, dude, where is your shirt." At this remark Laurel noticed Felicity's shirt was hiked up a bit. She went to examine it and saw the swell.

"Oliver I swear to God do you hit on EVERY women you come in contact with?" Laurel said rolling her eyes. She didn't notice Felicity wince slightly in pain at the touch.

"Laurel that's not a hickey it's a-" Oliver tried to stop Laurel from going further but he was cut off.

"Of course you try to defend yourself. I bet there wasn't even a storm in the mountains at all. You just wanted to be alone with one of my best friends."

Now that Laurel seemed to be finished Oliver took the chance to blurt out, "It's a swollen rattle snake bite Laurel." This caught her attention and a shocked look. "It's shaped like that because I had to suck out the venom." Laurel was aghast. She hugged Felicity and apologized for embarrassing her like that and promised to make it up to her by watching one of her favorite movies, "The Princess Bride".

"I'll get you a shirt bud." Tommy said with a slap to Oliver's shoulder.

"You forgot to explain the shirtless part." Laurel smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Covering up the wound. Once it stopped bleeding I took it off. If you want to keep it as a dried blood souvenir it's in my backpack." Oliver said sarcastically. Both women laughed.

Tommy and Laurel snuggled together on the couch leaving their guests to sit together on the love seat. They were pretty much forced to snuggle if they wanted to fit.

About three quarters of the way through the movie, Felicity finally fell asleep. Once the movie was over, Oliver carried her to his car, drove her to her apartment, found her key in her bag, got her in her apartment, put her in her bed after putting a very big band-aid on her wound, removed her glasses, and finally kissed her ever so lightly on the head, he left to his own home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Breaking the Ice

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter is just a little filler sort of. It kind of leads to my next chapter in a way. I wanted to post this so I could show a little bit about how Oliver and Felicity feel about each other so far. Let me know if you like it!**

Oliver walked into the coffee shop and got in line. Once the person in front of him reached the counter, he recognized the voice that came from her. She ordered a simple caramel frappuccino. She turned to go to the pick up area. Oliver ordered his drink and also made his way to the pick up area.

"Felicity?" Oliver said to the blonde standing next to him. She turned towards him with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh hi Oliver. How have you been?" Felicity replied warmly.

"Meghan." One of the workers called out and placed her frappuccino on the counter. Felicity went to pick it up and she returned to Oliver.

"I'm pretty good. How about you, Meghan?" Oliver's smile spread from ear to ear. Felicity blushed.

"It's my middle name, easier for the workers to pronounce." Felicity replied, still blushing slightly.

"Oliver." Oliver went to the counter to receive his drink. He and Felicity moved to sit outside together.

"How's the bite?" Oliver asked.

"Almost fully healed." Felicity replied with another sip of her frappuccino.

"Good." Oliver said, smiling warmly. I don't know what to say but I don't want to leave. Oliver thought to himself.

"So um what do you do for a living?" He asked trying to keep up a conversation.

"I work in the I.T. department of Palmer Tech. It's a small position but it's enjoyable and exactly where I want to be." Felicity was looking at Oliver but her eyes told him that her mind was somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked genuinely worried for her. Felicity became paralyzed, finally staring at Oliver and noticing his words. I can't tell him the real reason, that would make him uncomfortable. I just hope he doesn't leave.

Felicity shook off her thoughts. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about something my boss said. He is kind of a dork." Felicity giggled at her own comment with Oliver joining her.

Finally, after she tried to make it last as long as she could, Felicity finished her frappuccino. Oliver was in dismay also but didn't show it as much as Felicity.

"Well, um, I guess I should be going." Felicity said standing awkwardly with Oliver. "I mean, not like I don't like you, I mean I don't like you like you I just meant I don't not enjoy your company and 3. 2. 1." Felicity blushed and her eyes fluttered as she bowed her head, shaking it. Oliver smiled and loved how cute she looked when her chin tucked into her scarf, so cozy and adorable.

"I'll see you around Felicity." Oliver gave her a short embrace before he left on his motorcycle. He turned his head back right before he zoomed off to see Felicity still blushing, shaking her head and twirling a little part of her scarf.

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Questions**

 **Should I wait a bit for Oliver and Felicity to start noticing their feelings?**

 **What do you think of Tommy/Laurel ship?**

 **Should I include more ships and other characters?**

 **Should I try and make the chapters longer?**

 **I would like to dump a whole pile of these questions on you guys but this is all i feel is allowable right now! Please please tell me what y'all think.**


	3. Chapter 3 The party

Ok, just this one last- Felicity's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.  
"Hello?" Felicity said as she answered the phone, tucking it between her cheek and her shoulder.

"Hey Felicity!" Laurel's voice sounded on the other end. "How's life?"

"Great. I'm actually just making some cookies for Grace tomorrow. She loves them." Felicity replied a warm smile on her face at the thought of the cute thirteen year old.

"Aww so cute. Tell her I said hello ok? Alright well I guess I'll cut to the chase. Tommy and I are throwing a Christmas party and we wanted you to come if you could. It's next weekend, Saturday at four. Do you think you can make it?" Laurel said.

"Sounds fun! I'm free then. Should I bring anything special?" Felicity said as she put the tray of cookies on the counter.

"Just your special self! See you then. Bye Felicity!"

Felicity chuckled. "Bye Laurel." She hung up the phone and started to scoop the cookies onto a plate.

Felicity pulled up to Laurel and Tommy's house in her small white mini cooper with cookies in her lap. She walked up to the door and was greeted by the joyous sounds of Christmas music and Laurel singing along. Felicity knocked and was welcomed in by none other than Oliver Queen. "Oh um hi Oliver. How've you been?" Felicity said as she entered sheepishly.

"Good. How about you?" He asked closing the door.

"Pretty good. Do you like cookies?" She said as she placed the cookies on the dining room table. She had gotten there early so she could help Laurel set up decorations.

"Yes, I really do. I could smell the gingerbread as soon as I opened the door." He said as he smiled goofily. Felicity giggled.

"I'm glad." Felicity turned away smiling and twirling a small strand of her hair with her finger. Speaking of her hair, she had worn it down and curled it so it flowed in medium ringlets around her shoulders. She had thought about putting in her contacts but chose to keep her glasses because she just didn't like contacts all that much. She wore a light blue soft wool sweater with sleeves so long they covered her hands all the way to her fingertips. Her dark blue skinny jeans complimented her sweater and the small snowflakes that remained still in her hair were adorable. Oliver took in all of this with great detail.

Oliver, on the other hand, wore a dark red sweater. He rolled the sleeves up so they wrinkled just above his elbow. His scruff was freshly trimmed and his buzz haircut was neat and short. Contrasting Felicity's dark blue jeans, Oliver wore light blue jeans that fell perfectly atop his ankle area. He had removed his shoes and chose to slide around in his dark green colored socks on Laurel and Tommy's dark wood flooring.

"Oh, Felicity you're here!" Laurel said as the song she was just singing along to ended. "You look great!" Laurel complimented the blonde whilst going in to hug her dear friend. Laurel herself was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with a polar bear on the front. Her sleeves perfectly cut off at the end of her wrists. She too was in her socks that were pastel pink. Her hair was down in its normal position but the ends were curled into very loose ringlets and recently dyed blonde ombre.

"You look amazing Laurel!" Felicity said in reply. She walked over to the door and, seeing as everyone else was doing it, slipped her shoes off to reveal her dark green socks. Right then Tommy knocked on the door, which Felicity opened.

"Need a hand?" She said seeing the six grocery bags stacked on Tommy's body.

"Nope... I... got it." Tommy said as he carefully placed each bag one by one on the kitchen counter. "Yes! I am the stack master." Tommy, being proud at his triumph at first, slumped in defeat. "Now I need to unpack all the bags and put everything everywhere."

"That's what we're here for." Oliver said looking at Felicity with a smile and a nod. They unpacked the bags and put different foods in different bowls and put out the new solo cups and strung various things from wall to wall and finally all plopped on the couch.

"Oh!" Felicity suddenly burst out when she glanced at the shining Christmas tree. "I forgot my present! I'll be right back." She scurried out the door to be hit with a blast of cold. She forgot the snow on the ground and felt her socks slowly get soaked in the process of her getting to her car and getting a perfectly wrapped present from the backseat. She ran back inside and stood on the welcome mat as she removed her socks and placed them in Laurel's garage. "I got it." Felicity said shivering a bit, the top of her head flaked with fresh white snow.

"Is that your secret Santa gift?" Laurel said with a chuckle. Felicity nodded her head. Laurel walked over and took the gift from her and they both walked back to the living room. Laurel placed the perfect present under the tree along with the three others. They sat on the couch again and talked about old memories of Christmas when they were kids. 

About half an hour passed when their first guests started to arrive. The first was Oliver's younger sister Thea. Then came Roy, a friend of Felicity and Laurel's from their volunteer group. After him came Felicity's mother who always came for the holidays and was always a joy to have at the annual Christmas party. Other rich friends of Tommy and Oliver such as Bruce Wayne and Ray Palmer. Then there was Laurel's little sister Sara and a friend of her's named Nyssa. And finally, late as always, Barry Allen, a good friend of Felicity, Laurel, and Roy's.

When Barry got there Felicity gave him a hug, under the watchful eye of Oliver, and said, "Where's Iris?" Barry looked down a small smile on his face. "What are you hiding Allen?"

"She's-" Before he could finish he was cut off by Felicity's mother.

"Barry! Great to see you sweetheart. How've you been?" Donna Smoak engulfed the poor boy and Felicity backed away giving Barry a 'sorry, you're on your own' look.

She headed over to the table with lots of food on it. It was so packed full that one of the bowls started to fall without Felicity noticing until a man came to her rescue.

"Woah." He said catching the bowl before disaster struck.

"Wow uh thanks." Felicity said blushing at noticing their closeness. They both stepped back at the same time rubbing the back of their heads.

"No problem. I'm Ray, Ray Palmer." He said extending his hand.

Felicity took it and said, "Felicity, Smoak." They exchanged smiles and carried on with a bit of small talk before Tommy dragged him away. Felicity took a cup and poured some apple cider in it. Taking a sip, she noticed Oliver standing in the corner, not really interacting with many people.

"Hey." She said as she approached him. He brightened at seeing her closer to him and farther away from that Ray Palmer.

"Hi." He replied, relieved.

"What's wrong? You know you're at a party." She said smirking and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You're supposed to be talking to people?"

"I'm talking to you." He replied, a smug and completely content smile splattered on his face.

"I mean with other people." She said bluntly.

"What's wrong with talking to you? I like talking to you." Oliver said without thinking too much. He was too lost in her gorgeous blue eyes and all of the heat emanating from her. Her red lips taunting and soft looking. Felicity blushed and was speechless for a moment.

"Uh... um. Nothing! I... uh just thought you might want to mingle with someone more interesting." She closed her eyes as soon as she finished speaking through gulps, swallows and stutters. This only makes Oliver's smile widen.

"Trust me, no one here is more interesting than you." Felicity turned a bright shade of red at this.

"Will you excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Oliver nodded and Felicity scurried off towards the bathroom. The soft Christmas music was nullified and she put down the toilet cover and sat there. Oh my God, Smoak! What are you doing? You can't just start blushing whenever he says something completely and obviously platonic and take it in a romantic way. She recollected herself then walked out of the bathroom. Oliver was waiting for her at the end of the hall. She greeted him with a smile.

"Sorry about tha-"

"Oliver look up!" Tommy shouted and interrupted her. The whole room turned to look at them. He looked up and there it was, mistletoe. Oliver looked back down at Felicity and saw her face even redder than before.

"Go on, kiss her!" Sara shouted.

Everyone then started shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They just looked at each other and came to an agreement, they would kiss, but solely for their friends and family. Oliver raised a hand to Felicity's cheek and they came together. Their lips collided and Felicity felt whole. She no longer felt ashamed, only electric and alive. She put her hand on his hip. The crowd erupted with cheer and as soon as it had begun it was over. They both pulled away and they stood their, both flustered, both feeling wonderful. They stayed there for a few moments before Tommy came and slapped Oliver on the back.

"For a second there I thought you two would walk away and NOT kiss but that would just ruin the fun for everyone." Felicity smiled, still a bit dazed. Oliver looked at her with a steady gaze. They both mentally came to an agreement that this was but foolish tradition and it would never happen again.

Felicity spent most of her time with Barry and Laurel after that. They talked about all sorts of things from S.T.A.R. labs to polar bear shirts. Felicity went to refill her cup with cider and did so without knowing that Sara and Thea had spiked it. Slowly but surely Felicity got drunk. Really drunk. Everyone started to leave and the only ones left were Oliver, Felicity, Barry, and of course Laurel and Tommy.

"Felicity, you're drunk. You can't drive." Laurel said. "Want me to take you home?" She asked sincerely.

"I'll take her. You've had enough to deal with tonight." Barry said with a thoughtful smile. "Thanks for the party." With his arm around Felicity's shoulder and her practically slumping into him, they left and got in his bright red car.

He and Felicity entered her apartment and he closed the door. After he sat Felicity down on the couch, he made sure she was comfortable.

Just as he stood up to leave, Felicity stopped him and said,"What were you gonna tell me before?" He looked confused and sat back down on the couch. She read his expression and continued with, "About Iris."

Barry smiled and stared down at his wedding ring. "She's pregnant."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I was experiencing some technical difficulties for multiple reasons so this chapter has been reposted twice now. Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what y'all thought!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Camp

"Felicity? Felicity? Felicity!" Felicity shook her head and let her eyes fall upon the questioning face of thirteen-year-old Grace. They were sitting side by side in the cold grass overlooking a lake, their backs leaning on a cabin wall.

"Wha-what?" Felicity stuttered.

"Who are you thinking about?" Grace asked leaning in towards Felicity, her eyes squinting behind her glasses.

Felicity blushed. "Oh, um, no one."

"I know you Felicity and you are lying." Grace said with a smirk on her pale face.

"Well you... are correct." Felicity slumped in defeat.

"What's his name?" Grace implored.

"How do you know he's a-"

"I just know."

"Okay well his name is Oliver and I don't know what to do with myself around him. We seem to get along really well and I like being with him but I don't know why and we just met and we've already been in totally awkward situations I mean we've already kissed! Not to mention he gave me a bruise that looked like a hickey when he sucked the poison from my bite... and 3... 2... 1..." Felicity stopped to see Grace trying to hold in her laughter. A blush spread across her face like a wildfire and wouldn't go away despite the cold.

"He's one lucky guy!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You obviously like him and any guy that you like is VERY lucky. And add the fact that you two kissed already! It's a perfect relationship set up." Grace twirled her finger in the air as if she were writing on a chalkboard.

" I do NOT like him! We only just met two weeks and three days ago!" At this, Grace's smile was as evil and suspicous as that of the cartoonish Grinch.

"Felicity, you've been counting the days since you two met." Felicity went wide eyed and froze.

There was a pause. "So when are you going to ask him out? Or at least stalk him til you 'accidentally' run into him?" Grace asked now full of cheer.

"I.. um... kinda already stalked him and 'accidentally ran into him... BUT I HAVEN'T ASKED HIM OUT." Felicity said defending herself.

"Oh Felicity, face it, you're falling- excuse me- you've fallen deep deep down into the waters of love." The way Grace held out that last word put Felicity at ease. She imagined herself and Oliver, together in a little home with an unnamable daughter.

"You're right." Felicity sighed. "I need to do something to get my mind off him and now."

"Well we could go inside and make cookies..." Grace suggested rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Yes! I need cookies right now." They both stood up and walked to the front door of their cabin and walked in to the warm place. While Felicity started a fire, Grace pulled out all of the ingredients needed for chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

"Fel-ic-it-y!" A curly red haired woman sang as she came in through the door with another younger blonde haired girl. They came in smiling as they smelled the cookie's aroma.

"Hey Molly. Hi there Sofia." Felicity laughed as she saw Molly plop on the couch, red hair bouncing with her and Sofia peeping over the counter at the fresh cookies that Grace had just pulled out of the oven.

"We just came back from a butt load of sledding, isn't that right Fia?" Molly said smiling intently as she saw the small girl take a big bite out of a warm cookie.

"Mmhm!" Sofia mumbled with a mouthful of cookie.

"How fun! Wanna go again tomorrow with me and Grace? We've been meaning to go but we never find the chance between our conversations about how awesome and horrible glasses are and making delicious cookies!" Felicity said earning a laugh from everyone.

* * *

Felicity blew out the last candle and hopped into her top bunk while Grace was peacefully asleep underneath her. Felicity close her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Felicity was back at the Christmas party. She was standing at the end of the hallway, with Oliver. Felicity looked up, and there it was, the mistletoe. When she looked back at Oliver he was already looking at her. He bent down and she leaned up towards him. Their lips became interlocked. Felicity felt a rush of sensation like none before. Her heart sped up and became synced with Oliver's. Her hands traveled to his chest, clenching his shirt. His hands moved to her waist and played with the hem of her shirt and growled lightly. His hand slipped under her shirt and it traced lines on her back. She moaned softly and this drove Oliver more. He pushed her against the wall and made a trail of kisses down her cheek to her jawline. Her nails lightly raked down his back, earning a moan from Oliver. He made his way to her neck and began to suck, bite, and kiss. She moan loudly. At this point they were all alone in nothing but each other's arms. Felicity brought his lips back up to her own and the pure passion was restored. Felicity bit Oliver's lip getting him to mutter her name. He kept on muttering her name in between kisses. Out of nowhere Felicity feels the warmth leave her and she is alone. A split second later she is falling.

"Felicity! Felicity! Felicity!" Felicity woke with a start to hear two voices desperately calling out her name. Molly and Sofia were shaking her and trying to wake her up.

"What?" Felicity said not noticing that Grace was not trying to wake her.

"Get down here Grace is having a panic attack." Molly said this while dragging her friend down the ladder and off the bed to see Graces shriveled form curled in a ball on her bed. Felicity went wide eyed. She immediately scooted on the bed and tried to hug the girl but she only screamed in response.

"Felicity! Felicity! Felicity! Help me!" Grace was yelling now.

"I'm here Grace, I'm here. Don't be afraid, it's me. I'm here." Felicity said as she tried to hug Grace again. Grace looked up to see the blonde and flung herself onto her. They stayed like that for a while. Felicity started to sing a song passed down for many generations in her family and rocked back and forth with Grace in her arms.

Finally, the young girl was calmed and asleep. Felicity laid her down and covered her with the bed sheets.

"What was that?" Whispered Molly looking a bit shaken still.

"I've known Grace for eight years now. Ever since the first day I started volunteering at this place I was assigned to Grace. She was five at the time and she wouldn't let anyone in, wouldn't let anyone touch her, basically wouldn't interact with you. When they put us in a room together I asked to be alone. Once we were, she ran up and hugged me and cried, She tells me now that it's because I looked like her mother that day. Her mom gave her up after she couldn't afford to pay for both of them anymore. That's when she was three."

"She's been in foster care since she was three and still hasn't been adopted?" Molly asked looking very sad. Felicity nodded.

"Now she can interact with almost anyone, so long as they don't resemble her dad. Her dad was an alcoholic bastard who abused Grace physically and verbally along with her mother. They would always be traveling to get away from him."

"That's horrible. Is he..."

"Dead. Where he rightfully should be." Felicity said.

"Okay, well I think we should get back to bed. Long day tomorrow." Molly said as she tucked an almost asleep Sofia into her bed. Felicity nodded and climbed into her bunk and fell asleep once her head hit her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 - Designated Driver

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long. The last chapter I posted quickly one night and didn't have much time to go over it. I apologize for the long wait after chapter 3. I was having technical difficulties. Although now I do have many more chapters for you! I hope to be updating regularly every Saturday, if not I will whenever possible. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

3 _weeks after the Christmas party_

Oliver blinked haziness out of his eyes. The room was dark but through the window was a small amount of light. Oliver groaned as he rolled over. The hangover was definitely getting to him. He rubbed his face and sat up. Oliver started to realize that his surroundings were not familiar. The sheets of the bed were light blue and the comforter that used to cover him was of the same hue. The walls of the room were a simple light grey that made the room feel warm. There was a desk against one of the walls and it was cluttered with papers and books. There was also a fancy looking computer on the desk. The floor was dark wood with socks and a few shirts strewn across the floor.

Oliver managed to stand up and walk to the door. It opened up to a hallway. He turned right and walked down the hallway and into a large living room. Memories rushed back. To his left was a forest green couch. To his right was a small kitchen. Oliver walked into the room farther and noticed a bit of blonde hair peeking out from behind the arm rest of the couch.

"Oh." Oliver whispered to himself. On the floor beside the couch was a brown haired woman. Oliver remembered the night before.

* * *

 _The night before_

"C'mon Felicity! Please?" Tommy begged. They were standing outside of an ice skating rink and had just finished skating. Roy, Thea, Laurel, Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity had all decided to go ice skating together before December ended. It was a tradition with the Queen and Merlin family.

"Ugh, fine. You owe me one Merlin." Felicity said giving Tommy a glare.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Thank, you, Blondie! Ok so Oliver you take Roy, Thea, and Felicity and meet at the usual place and we will PARTY." Tommy finished as he grabbed his keys and looped his arm around Laurels and raced to his car.

Oliver chuckled. "Alright. C'mon then everyone." They all piled in Oliver's car, Oliver and Roy in the front, Thea and Felicity in the back.

"So where are we going exactly?" Felicity questioned.

"Verdant, it's a club. And you are our DD so no drinks promise?" Thea said with a smirk and a wink. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I don't tend to drink at clubs." Felicity replied.

They pulled up to the club. Tommy was waiting outside practically dancing out of excitement. Laurel was leaning against the step railing just laughing. Thea and Roy walked right up and talked to Tommy before heading into the club.

"Blondie this is gonna be the best night of your life!" Tommy said squeezing Felicity's hands.

"I don't know about that. I won't be getting drunk. I'm the DD remember?" Felicity said rolling her eyes.

"Aw can't you just drive well enough to not get pulled over?" Tommy whined.

"Nope." Felicity walked past a sulking Tommy and the smirking Oliver and Laurel.

Once inside Felicity was met with images of many people dancing. Thea and Roy were out of sight. _Probably in a corner somewhere…_ Felicity thought before turning around to look for Laurel. She turned and was immediately pressed up against Oliver.

"Oh. Um hi…" Felicity turned a shade of red indescribable. She backed up and looked up at him. He was failing to hold back a smile.

"Sorry about that…" Oliver said.

"Hey let's go up to the balcony ok?" Laurel said dragging Tommy away from the general direction of the bar. Felicity quickly followed after them. They walked up the black stairs and made their way to a table.

"Well _I_ am going to order some drinks!" Tommy said pounding his hand on the table. "Hey Alex! Can we get some drinks over here but none for Blondie." The waitress nodded and left. "There we go. You're welcome."

"Thanks." Oliver said sarcastically. The waitress returned with three bright colored drinks. Felicity looked over the balcony at all the people dancing below.

"Looks like someone wants to dance." Laurel cooed. Laurel glanced between Felicity and Oliver. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I just never understood the point of dancing at clubs…" Tommy's mouth dropped at his blonde friend's words.

"It makes getting drunk so much more fun! You get to flail around like a complete doof and no one is sober enough to judge you. It's amazing." Tommy was getting pumped now. He got out of his seat and got Felicity up too.

"Oh no you don't Merlyn." Felicity said shaking her head. "Laurel you can't let him do this to me." Laurel just laughed and stood up too. Tommy dragged Felicity onto the dance floor and started dancing in a way that Felicity just couldn't help but laugh at. Laurel joined him and so did Oliver. Laurel took Felicity's hands and started dancing with her.

"C'mon Felicity have some fun for once!" Laurel yelled over the music.

"Laurel fun to me is hacking into a random database while watching Doctor Who." She replied still laughing.

"We can do that _after_ you dance." Oliver commented. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I expect one of you to be making me popcorn later." Felicity started to dance and she danced hilariously. Laurel slipped slowly away to dance with Tommy. Soon enough they were nowhere to be seen. Felicity and Oliver were left alone. Oliver didn't seem to notice or care so he danced and danced and danced. He watched as Felicity's ponytail slowly fell out as she danced. Felicity's eyes were closed as she danced, she swung her head to the music and lightly bounced up and down. Oliver smiled. He didn't know why, he just did.

* * *

"Ok I think you've all had enough. We should go." Felicity said as she gathered up her friends. She brought them to Tommy's car because it was bigger than Oliver's and piled them all in the car. She was going to take them all to Laurel's house but then she remembered that Laurel had a "surprise" for them all the next day. _I hate ruining surprises…_ She finally settled on bringing them to her house.

"Ok Laurel you can just… The floor works fine I guess." Felicity said as she let the drunk people all in her home. Laurel collapsed on the floor next to her couch. "Tommy you can go… to the bathroom to throw up apparently. Better than on my floor… Roy, Thea, just go somewhere private. BUT NOT MY BEDROOM." Felicity sighed. "1 2 3 4… where's Oliver?" The tall man in question was wandering around her apartment and ended up walking into her room. "Uh don't go in… there." She ran down the hallway to follow him but it was too late, he was already face first in her pillows. "Ok then…" Felicity whispered to herself.

A loud sound came from the bathroom. "Uh Tommy? You ok in there?" Another sound came. Felicity left him to do what he needed. "He can take care of himself." Felicity reassured herself. In the mean time she put a pillow under Laurel's head and put a blanket on her. She pulled the covers over Oliver as carefully as possible. She made a place for herself on the couch.

* * *

 _Present_

Oliver smiled. He didn't know why, but he didn't question it. He remembered the way Felicity danced the night before. Her hair bouncing on her shoulders. The lights reflected on her hair wonderfully. If she had opened her eyes she would have noticed him staring. He would have noticed her amazing blue eyes lit up from the glowing white floor.

Oliver heard a yawn come from the couch. Felicity was awake. "O-Oliver?" She said stretching her arms and squinting. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen and her hair was a mess. She was wearing her normal pajamas, a tank top and Doctor Who pajama bottoms. "Oliver!" Felicity said quickly as her eyes went wide. She picked up her blanket and wrapped it around herself. "Sorry… I don't really have _pajamas_ if you know what I mean."

"It's ok. I don't really either. I usually just wear sweat pants… And that's it." Oliver said rubbing the back of his head and smiling like a goof. Felicity blushed. "Hey do you have any coffee?" He said trying to steer away from the awkward silence.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Yes but you make it yourself. I don't like making people coffee." Oliver stuck up his hands in surrender.

"Got it. So where is it exactly?" He said moving to the kitchen.

"Top shelf to the left."

"Thanks." Oliver reached for the bag and started working his way around the kitchen like he'd been there a million times before.

Felicity just sat there and watched him. "Who's the second cup for?" She questioned as he turned around to reveal a dark green mug and a red one.

"You." He said with a charming smile. Felicity couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks. Now I feel like a bad host though…" She said taking a sip of the coffee, it was perfect. _How did he know what to put in my coffee?_

"You were our DD and you let all of us crash at your house. I'd say that's a good quality to have when hosting." Laurel started to move. She covered her eyes with her arm.

"Agh why sunshine, why do you have to be bright?" Felicity went to the windows and closed the blinds. "Yay the sun is vanquished."

She blinked rapidly and saw Oliver sitting on the couch with his face above her's. "Mornin sleepy." He said in a mock tone.

"Shut up Ollie." Oliver laughed as she slapped him with a pillow.

"I think I'm gonna go try to find Tommy. Last I saw him he was throwing up in my toilet…" Felicity walked away from them and down the hall. She checked the bathroom and low and behold, Tommy Merlyn was dead asleep with his head in the toilet bowl. _Thank God he flushed the barf before passing out._

"Hey guys come here!" Felicity said to Oliver and Laurel. They came running and saw Tommy. They couldn't contain their laughter. Laurel hushed them and slowly reached for the handle. FLUSH!

"AGH! AGH! WHAT THE HELL! LAUREL!" They were all almost in tears they were laughing so hard.

"Do you want a towel?" Laurel said through her laughter.

"Oh I already have a towel. C'mere honey." He said as he wrapped his arms around Laurel before she could escape. Oliver and Felicity spring back, still laughing. Tommy started shaking his head.

"Ahaha! Tommy! Stop!" Laurel yelled almost crumbling to the ground.

"Aw you know I still love you." Tommy said stopping, simply holding Laurel now.

"And I still love you, even when you're covered in toilet bowl water."

"Good." Tommy said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Ah! No Tommy!" Laurel slipped out from his clutches. They chased each other around until Felicity just stopped watching.

"Poor Laurel." Oliver murmured still smiling. "So where are Thea and Roy?"

"I uh, I didn't watch them for too long. They were uh, doing-"

"Ok I get the picture…" Oliver said wincing at images of his little sister and Roy.

"Let's let them wake up when they wake up."

"Agreed." Oliver complied. They went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"You know no one ever made you that popcorn." Oliver brought up the topic from last night.

"Oh yeah." She said. Oliver looked at her with the strangest look. She tilted her head in a way that made Oliver's heart melt. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Oliver replied, shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Thanks for everything." Oliver said, turning around and looking at Felicity as she stood in her doorway.

She smiled. "Anytime." They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other.

"You know, I still owe you that popcorn. So anytime you want some, I'll be there." Oliver smiled as he said the last words.

Felicity blushed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." And with that, Oliver nodded and walked away. _Oh Felicity, what have you gotten yourself into._


	6. Chapter 6 - When it Rains

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but it's been raining lately so I thought this was cute. Please comment, I love feedback! Hope you all enjoy :)**

5 _weeks after the night club_

Oliver walked swiftly down the stairs and into the main foyer of his home. He had a big smile on his face for reasons he just couldn't think of.

"What's the smile for?" His younger sister teased as she came up behind him.

"Today is just a really nice day." Oliver replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You're just going for a run. Not anything super special." Thea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Are you planning something and I don't know about it?" She squinted suspiciously at him.

"Nope. Just going for a run. Scout's honor." He replied raising his right hand.

"You were never a scout Ollie."

"Not the point… I better get going. Later Speedy! We are still on for movie night tonight right?" He asked walking backwards slowly towards the door.

"Yup." She replied with a nod. "Don't be late."

"Never." And with that Oliver left for his run. Every day he went for a run from his mansion through some of Starling City. He would run or walk all the way to his favorite coffee shop then he would make the journey back. Oliver hadn't even reached the shop when dark clouds started to gather overhead. It started to rain, hard. Oliver looked around. He didn't have a car, Thea wasn't picking up her phone, Tommy and Laurel were out of town, he didn't know what to do. That was until he spotted a familiar building. Felicity's apartment building.

 _It's my only option…_ It had started to pour. Oliver sighed and rushed across the street, up the building's steps, and into the building. He rode the elevator up to her floor and walked down to her familiar door. He knocked three times. He heard feet pad across the floor.

The door swung open as she said, "Silvia I told you, I put your key-." She cut off as she saw a wet Oliver in her doorway. "Oh."

Oliver smiled guiltily. "It's um, it's raining. Like _really_ raining out there. I didn't really have any other place to go. Can I come in?"

"Uh sure." Felicity let him in and closed the door behind them. Felicity was wearing pajama pants with a very large MIT sweatshirt over it. "So why come here?" She asked as they stood awkwardly in her hallway.

"Well I was out on my every day run when it just started pouring. I didn't have my car, Laurel and Tommy are out of town, and Thea wasn't picking up so I looked around and I saw your building." Oliver said taking a breath after the long explanation.

"Usually I'm the one rambling…" Felicity mumbled to herself. "Ok. Do you want to sit down?" She asked sincerely.

"Sure." Oliver replied finally seeming to relax. He smiled as they sat down on the green couch in front of her TV. An episode of Doctor Who was paused on the screen.

"Sorry." Felicity said as she quickly turned off the TV. "I was kinda in the middle of a Doctor Who marathon." She started to turn red.

Oliver couldn't help but smirk. "It's ok. Laurel told me you like Doctor Who. A lot." His smirk just kept getting bigger and bigger as she kept getting redder and redder.

"I uh… I do. But I'm not obsessed." She was quick to defend herself. Even if it was a little bit of a lie. "So what should we do in the meantime?" Oliver thought. He had never seen Doctor Who before. He hardly even knew what it was about.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Doctor Who before." He looked her right in her eye, raising a suggesting eyebrow.

This got Felicity going. "Oh my God Oliver! You are missing out! How have you lived? Ok we are watching Doctor Who right now." She turned the TV back on and to Oliver's surprise, she pulled up the first episode of what she called the second series. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she was about to start the episode. "You still owe me that popcorn." She said. Oliver remembered and smiled. He made his way to the kitchen and made the popcorn. It was a simple task but it had meaning to him. He brought a big bowl full of popcorn over. "Just saying, we may need more later…" She said already grabbing a handful. Oliver laughed.

They started the marathon on opposite ends of the couch, but once Felicity got into explaining different elements of the show, they both kept scooting closer and closer to each other. At some point Oliver texted Thea that he wouldn't make it back in time for their movie night. In the end, it ended up raining all night in one big lightning storm. Oliver didn't want Thea driving so with Felicity's permission, he stayed there for the night. After they had finished about half of the second season, they were passed out on the couch. Felicity with her head on his shoulder and a hand on his. Oliver was as comfortable as could be. He felt her warmth on him and he had fallen into a deep, happy sleep.


End file.
